Bajo su mirada
by heyimtephy
Summary: Ellos siempre estarán bajo su mirada. BRUTAL


Desconocí tu existencia durante una gran parte de mi vida, entonces como fue posible que con tan solo el hecho de que mis ojos se posaran sobre tu persona fuera suficiente para darle comienzo a esta historia entre nosotros.

La primera vez que nos vimos llevabas puesto tu tan característica armadura y como un caballero sobre su jinete llegaste a salvar a la doncella.

Dicen que los ojos son la puerta del alma, más yo no pude observar los tuyos, iban ocultos bajo tu oscura máscara. Pero eso no fue impedimento para que mis ojos negaran el apartarse de ti.

Te busqué, te encontré, nos conocimos profundamente, te ame, me amaste, me dejaste, yo te seguí amando y seguramente tu también lo seguías haciendo.

El resumen de nuestra historia, Detective.

Para ti yo soy como una moneda maldita. En una de mis caras soy tu verdadero amor y por el otro tu amargo enemigo, quien decide acabar de forma permanente aquellos que arruinen las ideologías de la cabeza de demonio.

Mientras tu, eras un enigma justiciero, siempre tratando de hacer lo correcto sin importar lo que llegaras a perder en el camino.

Nuestras diferencias siempre fueron el impedimento de nuestra unión. Nuestro propio yugo el cual nos impidió por un largo tiempo el estar juntos hasta la eternidad.

Pero el corazón a veces no escucha razones.

Nunca te haría cambiar de parecer, más mis necios ojos seguían rogando por volverte a ver. Regresé a Gotham a pesar de las protestas de mi padre para encontrarte y darle esa dicha a mis ojos y tonto corazón.

Mis ojos te buscaron por todos lados y cuando te hallaron me sumergí silenciosamente entre las sombras mientras te observaba brillar entre los edificios de la ciudad gótica usando la noche a tu favor. Era lo más magnífico que mis ojos pudieron presenciar ese día, pero el gusto me duró poco, otro yugo aparecía entre nosotros cuando llegaste a una inesperada parada en tu patrullaje, dejándote frente a_ ella. _

Su felina figura te provocaba, jugaba contigo buscando salir sin castigos por sus fechorías y tu, como un tonto caías en sus garras sin fallar.

Siempre fuiste un tonto detective, pero eras el mío y no el de ninguna otra mujer, mucho menos una tan débil como lo era Selina Kyle.

Una situación decepcionante.

Me marché sin querer atestiguar lo siguiente. Con cada paso de mis botas mi corazón sentía quemándose desde el interior, lo ignoré.

Caminé fuera de tu ciudad con la frente en alto, Talia Al Ghul, hija del mayor líder de la liga de asesinos no derramaría lagrima alguna por ningún hombre, ni siquiera por aquel que algún día le prometió amor eterno y al cual todavía seguía amando con locura.

Desde ese momento mis intereses cambiarían. La hora de tomar en serio mi posición en la liga junto con mi padre había llegado.

Los años pasaron, el desafiar a mi padre quedo atrás cuando me convertí en su mano derecha y la mejor arma que alguna vez la liga haya tenido.

La mejor asesina.

Pero si incluso mi dolor seguía aferrado a mi débil corazón, el volverte a ver en mi tierra con tus ojos azules llenos de afecto sobre los míos me hizo olvidar aquella noche. Tu visita se debía a mi padre y su afán de hacer lo incorrecto para hacer lo correcto, como siempre, solo pensando en tu amada justicia, el único rival a tu atención que yo permito reconocer.

Esa misma noche de tu llegada te volví a ofrecer mi amor, el cual tu aceptaste sin resistencia alguna. Esa noche de tanta oscuridad nuestras miradas se perdieron entre si mientras nos amamos una vez más como lo hicimos hace tanto tiempo, sin importarnos la insistencia del mundo por tenernos apartados.

Al siguiente día despertaste acurrucado a mi pecho pidiéndome volver contigo a tu amada ciudad, pero me di la dicha de negarme. Aun no recuerdo porque lo hice, tal vez fue cuestión de orgullo, capricho o quizás solo sabia que debía dejarte ir.

El tiempo todavía no era el correcto detective.

Aun así, nuevamente pude sentir el dolor quemando mi corazón al verte alejarte de mi desapareciendo entre la majestuosas montañas de Nanda Parbat.

Un dolor únicamente calmado gracias al recuerdo dejado en tu visita, uno tan duradero que lo tendría toda la vida.

La dicha cayó en la dinastía Al Ghul, un nuevo heredero crecía en mi vientre.

Tu no lo sabías, _él _fue mi secreto por mucho tiempo.

Tu pequeño recuerdo era tu viva imagen, y yo lo ame tanto que por un momento quise transferir mi coraje de nuestro desafortunado destino con el fruto de nuestro amor.

Fue mi error, el único del cual me arrepentiré toda mi vida.

Necesitaba enmendar las cosas, _él _se merecía algo mejor y en este momento eso ya no lo podía encontrar dentro de la dinastía Al Ghul.

Era el turno del clan del murciélago para hacerse cargo, ahí aprendería a convertirse en un mejor guerrero, tan fuerte, que cuando se convirtiera en un hombre sería igual a su progenitor.

Con ese único objetivo mis pies volvieron a tocar tu añorada tierra llena de perdiciones la cual fue testigo de una maravillosa escena. Mis ojos volvieron a complacerse en esa ciudad mientras observaban como mis más grandes amores se conocían por primera vez.

La sorpresa se reflejaba en tu rostro al mismo tiempo que lo hacia tu ira hacia mi, pero después solo vi preocupación y mi corazón volvió a palpitar al mismo ritmo que alguna vez lo hizo tiempo atrás cuando todo era menos complicado.

Todavía te importaba, te importaba tanto que tomaste a nuestra creación bajo tus brazos sin titubear un segundo. Sin ni siquiera cuestionar si era tuyo.

Lo cuidaste, lo salvaste de si mismo y al mismo tiempo a él de mi.

Siempre estaré agradecida Detective.

Volví a alejarme de ti, y esta vez también de él, deseaba verlos felices juntos. Pronto aprenderían a convivir como padre e hijo sin la necesidad de mi presencia.

Pero, ciertamente nunca me alejé del todo.

Escondida entre las sombras los veía sobre los altos rascacielos de la ciudad gótica.

Ustedes ni siquiera tenían idea de mi presencia cuando yo miraba como sus trajes se meneaban con el frío aire de invierno.

Después presencié como tú con tu reluciente armadura oscura te volvías a topar con aquella figura felina, una y otra vez. Con cada encuentro tu caías en la misma jugarreta de provocación mientras ella te atrapaba felizmente entre sus garras, te convertiste en un juguete.

Su tonto juguete.

Un día le juraste amor eterno en el edificio más alto de la ciudad, no dije nada, solo observé como le prometías a otra mujer lo que siempre desee que hicieras por mi.

Resignada una vez más, me perdí dentro de las sombras mientras tu le proclamabas amor bajo la luz de la luna.

Mi lugar en tu corazón trataba de ser usurpado de nuevo por esa persona. me sentí destrozada.

Mis ojos te volvieron a encontrar semanas después en un lugar desconocido, el olor de las rosas blancas decorando el singular espacio seguía en el aire guiándome hasta donde tu te encontrabas parado, mirabas en angustia la figura de aquel hombre a cual muchas personas proclamaban toda su fe.

Te encontré destrozado Detective.

Ella te había abandonado, llevando con ella las ultimas gotas de cordura en ti.

Quise llorar por ti mas nunca lo haría, mis lagrimas se oponían a tal conducta llena de debilidad. Talia Al ghul siempre llevaría la frente en alto, fue una promesa que me hice a mi misma desde el día en el cual tu rompiste mi corazón. La viva imagen de ese día se repetía en tí; Derrotado en aquella iglesia sintiendo justo lo mismo que yo sentí cuando me abandonaste la primera vez.

Debí sentir satisfacción por verte tan roto, pero era una tonta.

Una tonta enamorada de ti, después de tantos años seguías dentro de mi corazón. Frente a ti toda mi faceta de asesina caía tan rápido como un telón de teatro para dejarte ver sin censura todos mis sentimientos por ti.

Te amaba tanto y sin quisiera pensarlo permití ser el consuelo de tu recién fragmentado corazón.

Un consuelo que con el tiempo llevó al mundo a volverse en nuestro aliado.

Olvidamos nuestras diferentes ideologías, a los asesinos de las sombras, la justicia, a la figura felina, a los líderes ortodoxos, los orgullos innecesarios y a cualquier otra cosa que logro obstruir nuestros caminos por tanto tiempo.

Ese consuelo nos hizo reconocer de nuevo los verdaderos deseos de nuestros corazones destrozados, creando con los fragmentos de estos uno nuevo.

Ahora, después de todo lo malo ocurrido en nuestras vidas los veo de nuevo, esta vez frente a mi sin sombras que obstruyan la perfecta visión de ustedes con su sed por remediar a este perdido mundo.

Los vi saltar de techo en techo hasta que mis ojos dejaron de ver sus figuras deseando el también seguirlos, sin embargo el peso extra de mi vientre me lo impedía.

Tal vez en otro momento. Detectives.

Por el momento me conformaría con el poder observarlos, esa siempre ha sido su tarea, y la seguirá siendo incluso si el mundo se atreviera a volverse de nuevo en su contra.

Ellos siempre estarán bajo su mirada.


End file.
